From A Fight to A Passion
by eariemayoi
Summary: Wang Yao and Lien Chung, a married couple, and they're having fight because of some problem. But what happened when their big fight are completely changed into some hot make love session?/ LEMON/ Don't like, don't read


**From a Fight to a Passion**

**Pairing : China (Wang Yao) x Vietnam (Lien Chung)**

**Rate : M, contains lemon**

**Disclaimer : China and Vietnam, Hetalia (c) Hidekaz Himaruya**

**AN : This is the first time I'm writing fanfiction in english, so I'm sorry for so many grammar mistake. **

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Wang Yao opened his eyes, his tired eyes looking at the cloudy weather through the window. He sitting up, rubbing his eyes and massaging his forehead. He's really dizzy, still can felt the side effect from the alcohol he consumed last night. Yao isn't a drinker type, instead he always avoided it. But his heavy burden was forcing him to drink that damn alcohol. It's all thanks to that big eyebrows-Arthur and that pervert-Francis, those idiots lure him to drink because it can ease his stress, at least they say so. Easily, he accepted their offer, believing their words. Because he really need to erasing this burden from his head right here, right now. But it seems he's already regretted it.

The problem that makes Wang Yao feel this burden is his own wife, Lien Chung. Three days ago, they're have a big fight, it all happens because of some stupid misunderstanding. One day, Lien saw him together with an unknown blonde woman, and unfortunately she saw that damn woman kissing him in the lips. This action was so unexpected to him, how dare she kissed him even she knows that he's already married. Yao tried so hard to give some explanation to her, want to make his wife understand that it just misunderstanding. But Lien was too angry, and she apparently ignoring all of his explanation, even she snapped him and say that he's a biggest jerk. Yao, who have short-tempered nature, snapped her back, he's still insists that he's innocent. In the end, their quarrel finally happened.

Deep down in his heart, Yao felt guilty. He want to apologize to her, tell her that he loved her and she's the only one to him. But even he try to say sorry, Lien already blinded by anger and she definitely never ever want to listen him. The biggest mistake of his life was letting that blonde woman come to his life. At first, she says that she want to befriend him, so he accepted her, he didn't know that she have another purpose towards him. Yao covered his face with both of his hands, and combed his long hair with his fingers, trying to erase all of those memories from his head. He looked at empty space in the left side of the bed, the place that Lien usually lie on it. Since that day, Lien doesn't want to sleep with him, she prefer to sleep in another room.

The annoyed feeling was coming to him again, he roughly throw the white blanket from his body, and get up off the bed. He washed his face with the cold water, hope that feeling is melting away along with the droplets of the water. He already decided, he will apologize to Lien once again. He had to make up with his wife, no matter what...

He tied his hair into his usual ponytail, still shirtless and just wearing the black trousers, he walking out of the room. Yao found Lien in the kitchen, her usual place and activities in the morning. He looked at the dining table, Lien already make a breakfast for him, the breakfast looks really plain and boring.

_Sreg!_

Yao purposely pulled the chair hard, to draw her attention. But she still unmoved and busying herself. He frowned because she ignored him, but he didn't want to give up yet.

"Good morning, Lien..." he said, trying to greet her.

"..."

She didn't answer, silent, clearly that she completely ignoring him. Yao try to calm himself toward her rude attitude. He sighed and trying to changed another topic, "Today the weather isn't really nice, always cloudy since yesterday.."

"..."

"I hope the weather will be sunny again, because it's really cold out there..."

"..."

"Lien, are you listening? I'm talking to you."

"..."

'_This woman...' _he became annoyed, he grasped his glass hard until it slightly cracked. Yao feel frustated, suddenly he stomped the glass on the table and stand up, "Why are you still angry at me?! I already told you that there's no relationship between me and her!"

"..."

"That's just misunderstanding! That woman starting it, she purposely... kissed me in front of you. I'm just a victim!"

"..."

"Lien! Please, say something!"

Lien finally turned her body to face him, the anger expression clearly visible in her face, "a victim you say? Do you think I'm blind?! I clearly saw you accepting and enjoying her kiss! It's obvious!"

"I'm just drunk, Lien! I don't know what happened! She's the one who give the alcohol in my glass without me knowing it in the first place, and after that I don't remember anything! I'm fully aware when I saw you!"

"Stop your lying already! I saw you... I saw your intimate kiss with her! If you intended to cheating on me and doesn't love me anymore, You can just divorce me! Don't act secretly like this, you coward!"

Yao widened his eyes in disbelieve, he shocked that Lien was already accused him that far. "Lien... you..-!"

"Enough!" Lien roughly throw her apron and walk away.

"Hey! I'm not done with you!" Yao reached her hand and hold her wrist.

"Let go of me! We're done!" She try to release her hand from his grip, but Yao of course doesn't want to let her go that easily. He tightened his grip, causing her flinched in pain.

Yao gritted his teeth, he forcefully turned Lien's body to face him and pushed her roughly against the wall. Quickly, he kissed her full lips without warning, Lien widened her eyes in shock. She struggling and trying so hard to push him off, but Yao is more stronger. He locked both of her arms so that she can't move freely. He pressed his lips against her more, bite her lower lips, and entering his tongue into her mouth with force. His kiss was rough, aggresive, possessive, and... lustful. Lien felt her heart beating rapidly, she doesn't know whether it's anger or passionate.

Yao finally pulled his lips from hers, the string of saliva connected their tongue. Lien immediately slapped him across the face, she looked at him with anger on her eyes, "how dare you! You don't have a right to kiss or touch me!"

He just silent, then he looked back at her, his eyes looked blank and dull, and his expression is unreadable. There's a red mark on his left cheek because of her slap, but he didn't care. "Oh? Of course I have, Lien. I'm your husband, and I absolutely have a right to do whatever I want with you," he said while he lick his own lips, tasting Lien's lipgloss in his. Lien became furious, she clench her hand in a tight fist, she breathing rapidly because of the anger. But for Yao, her appearance looked so desirable, her chest rise up and down because of the panting, her cleavage can be seen from her blouse, her hair was slightly mess, plus her body was shining from sweat because of her wild struggle earlier.

"I'm leaving!" Lien want to walk away from him once more, but she stopped again when Yao's arms caged her between him and the wall.

"Move," she said dangerously.

"No."

"I said.. move!" Lien want to push him away, but Yao was getting closer, until their chests were pressing into each other.

"Where do you think you're going, Lien? You're not going anywhere," he said with his sharp eyes shining from the shadow. Lien was surprised to saw his change of attitude. Yao hold her chin with his hand, forcing Lien to looked up at him.

"What do you want?! L-Let go, you jerk!"

"You will remain here, with me, I will make you understand how much I love you..." he whispered to her before he pushed Lien's head toward himself and kiss her again. Their kiss still aggresive, but less rough this time. Lien is no longer struggle, she finally accepted him and smashing her lips back against him. Their tongue were dominated and battled on each other, none of them who want to give in. She still angry, so she releasing her anger with attacking Yao's lips in a rough manner, and Yao did the same. That angry kiss finally changed into the passionate one, the furious feeling they have also changed into the feeling of lust and need.

Their kiss starting to more rougher, pleasurable, and hotter. Lien circled her arms around Yao's neck, both of her hands grabbing and messing with his hair. Yao slipped his right hand behind her blouse, while his left hand was grabbing her ponytail and pulling it hard, cause her head was pulled back and makes her feel weirdly good.

"Mmm... I love you... I love you... mmm..." Yao muttered hotly between their kisses. Lien can hear him enough and for some reason makes her slightly aroused. From the kiss they shared and Yao's warm lips in hers, finally she realize that he's really serious and not a liar, he indeed loves her and impossible to him to cheating on her. It proves with how he kissed her, how he caressed her body sensually, and how he whispering some love words in her ear, it's all just for her, yeah... just for Lien...

They continued their kissing, without them realizing it, their feet start to walking by itself toward the bedroom. After they entering the room, Yao throw Lien's body on their king-size bed. His hand brutally ripped her blouse, showing her well round breasts immediately. Yao can see that Lien didn't wearing a bra today. He's smirk, because he can strip all of her more easily.

Yao lustfully attacking her neck with his kisses, wildly biting and licking her sensitive area, from her lips to her neck, and from her neck to her chest. His lips stopped on her left breast, nibbling the chewy meat, then sucking her hard nipple, while his hand squeeze her other breast and playing with the nipple. Lien moaned with his ministrations, both of her hands still remain in Yao's head and grabbing his long hair more hard. In a flash, her neck along with her chest are full of his love mark.

With the amazing strength, Yao easily flipped her body so that her back and her bum were facing him. He slides her skirt and panties down and throwing those pieces on the floor, leaving her fully naked automatically. He grabbed her soft bum and squeeze it for a while, he licked his lips in desire when he looked at her wet cavern. Yao can't stand it, he quickly slide down his trousers and boxer, showing his already erect member. Lien gasped in surprise when he –without asking- impaling his length into her.

Lien moaned loudly, it's kinda hurt because of the sudden thrust, but it also feel good at the same time. His penis was perfectly fit in her, and the feeling is really sensational. Yao thrust his member more roughly, there's no tenderness at all. Hearing her erotic scream causing him became more and more wild attacking her. He want to hear her scream, he want to give her a lesson that he's so dead serious at loving her. Yao glued his chest against her back, their burning skin were rubbing at each other. His lips was closed to her ear, and Lien still moaned enjoying their connected body and letting Yao to hear her.

Yao holding her chin and neck with one hand, forcefully lift her head up, and his lips more glued to her ear. He nibbled her earlobe while he speed up his thrust.

"Scream for me, Lien. Tell me that you loves me too..." he whispered with his husky voice. Lien can feel his hot breath reached her ear.

She just respond it with her moan, more like scream this time. For some reason, she can't talk properly, she's so busy enjoying his thrust who more aggresive than ever. Hearing her scream like that, Yao smirked. The more he sped up his thrust, the more she screamed in pleasure. He feel proud because he make her like this.

"Good girl... now scream my name, beg for me..." he whispered again. Lien still troubled at speaking because of the pleasure she got from her husband, she want more, she want begged him for more.

"Ngggh! Please... ah! Yao... please...!"

"Hmm? Please what~~?" Yao asked innocently, a naughty smile spread in his lips. He purposely slowing down his thrust.

"J-Jerk..."

Yao grinned widely, he changed his speed from slow to normal, causing Lien became so frustated because of his teasing. "P-Please... I want... more..., please faster..." she said with blushed on her cheeks. Yao can't help to think that she's really adorable like that.

He granted her wish, hasten his thrust once more with amazingly speed this time, he hitting and spinning her G-spot area. Lien once again gasped at the new pleasure, she screamed his name, begged him to keep going. He whispered some dirty words in her ear, and moving her head to the side so he can caught her lips for another passionate kiss. Hearing his name being screamed and the feeling her tight hole squeezing him, Yao groaned in pleasure.

She can't take it anymore, finally her pleasure was reaching the climax. She tensed up and her entire body shaking violently. She screamed Yao's name at the top of her lungs, her orgasm squirting swiftly on Yao's penis and the white sheets below them.

Yao following her next, he groaned in bliss and releasing his seed into her. She can feel his hot semen exploring and spreading into her womb, her body is trembling in delight.

After the orgasm session, she collapsed on the bed, panting, exhausted, but she feel satisfied. Yao pulled out his penis from her, and also lying down beside her. A triumph and satisfied smile spread across his lips. Their sex was really rough, wild, emotional, and no tenderness, but it's amazingly good.

They're both are quiet, no one say the words or start the conversation, just the sound of their panting in the room. Both of them were unable to move from their positions, because of the drained energy.

"... I'm sorry..." Lien said suddenly after the long silent.

Yao looked at Lien who still laying beside him, her back was facing him so Yao couldn't see her expression right now. Lien blushed, their moment earlier was like a hammer who knocked some sense into her, the anger feeling in her heart suddenly vanished into a thin air. Although they're always having an argument about some unimportant things, Lien knows that her husband always faithful to her. Despite his short-tempered, Yao is a man who always keep his words, nice, strong, love the cute things, and wise. That's why she's falling in love with him in the first place.

"I'm sorry that I don't believe in you, I'm too blinded by jealousy. I know you're not like that..."

Yao smiled softly, he's so relieved to hear that. "Lien..."

Lien turned and looked at him, her eyes glistened with tears, she finally smiled sweetly at him. She moved her own body to getting close to Yao, and she hugged him. Yao welcoming her embrace with happiness, his lips touch her soft hair. Yao can smell a flower scent from her, and he always love that scent.

"I'm so glad you still believe in me, Lien..."

"Thank you for made me realize, Yao... I love you..." she said, she kissed his left cheek where the slap mark was printed on it before.

"I love you too, Lien..." he said back, he never tired to say those three words for his wife. Lien hugged him more tightly and snuggling her head in his neck, while Yao kissed her forehead.

Yao tugged the white blanket, wrapping Lien and himself together. Finally they're both falling asleep at peace after all of the problems they experienced. For this day, he better spend some time alone with his beloved wife and forgetting all of his work or activities at the outside.

.

.

.

.

**The End**

* * *

**Thank you for reading~~ goodbye!**


End file.
